Alfea's Guest
by Brainbust
Summary: After fighting with a creature, Ashley will have to stay at Alfea for quite some time. But fortunately for her, the Winx are the people taking care of her.
1. Attacked by Creature

I was running through the trees with my friend Kelly. Holding a sword in my right hand, while trying not to drop the laptop I was holding in my left hand. Kelly stumbled on a tree root and I made sure she didn't fall. We stop to catch our breath. Kelly asks "Is it gone?" I look behind me and say "Nope. We have to keep running."

Kelly said "Hold on. I can teleport us out of here." while casting a teleportation spell. But before we leave, the creature chasing us sends a large exploding sphere at us. I was hit and got knocked out of the teleportation spell. The last thing I hear before flying out of the trees is "Ashley!" in Kelly's voice. Kelly was teleported out of the forest. As I was flying through the air, I could see black smoke where the explosion was.

I held the laptop close to me and held onto the sword while landing on my back, but also received some damage to my head. I hear a voice yell "Everybody get inside!" I was in bad condition. I already had to fight 4 creatures and got rid of 3. The remaining creature is the creature that was chasing me. I look up and see the creature walking toward me. I am exhausted and slowly stand up while holding the sword tightly.

The creature says "You may have defeated my friends. But you will not defeat me." I used the last of my magic to enchant my sword. The creature says "Do you think a small upgrade can defeat me? I am stronger than you think I am." I hear a voice yell "We have to help her!" The creature tried to scratch my arms to make me let go of the laptop. But I move so that he scratches my back, which easily scratches through my clothes and injures my back.

I could feel the blood coming from my back. There wasn't a lot coming out, but there was still blood. I swing at the creature and slash his chest. My attack gave me a 2 second advantage. I swing at him again, only to have him catch the sword and use another explosion sphere. As I land on the ground 30 feet away from him, he throws my sword next to me while saying "This was actually fun. Too bad I have to kill you."

Then from out of nowhere, a magic beam hits the creature in the head. My vision was blurry, but I notice that I am still holding the laptop. I look over to the monster and see 5 fairies fighting it. Then a sixth person says to me "We have to get you inside." while helping me up. My condition was worse than before. I had some blood on my head, the back of my clothes were stained with blood, I had cuts on my body, and I couldn't even stand up on my own without my legs collapsing under me.

I try to use my sword to help me up. The fairies are having a bad time with the creature. All of their attacks don't damage him at all. The creature uses a smoke spell to surround the fairies fighting him and dashes toward me. He reaches for the laptop, but I move my arm to keep him from grabbing it. He digs his claws into my arm and it starts to bleed. The person that was with me said "Caging vines." and vines emerge from the ground and make a cage around the creature.

The vines also wrap around his arm tightly, which makes him let go of my arm. I back away from him while the other fairies join us. As he breaks through the vines, I use the last of my strength to throw the sword at him. I see it go into his eye and he disintegrates before I pass out. The sword falls on the ground and one of the fairies picks it up. One of them said "We need to get her inside."

I wake up in an unknown room and start to look around. I see my sword leaning on a small cabinet next to the bed. My laptop was on top of the cabinet. I sit up and immediately say "Ow..." right after. I notice that I have medical bandages wrapped around my head, torso, arms, and legs. I continue to look around until I hear a new voice say "You shouldn't move around too much." I look to the source of the voice and see a female holding a cup.

She walked toward me saying "Drink this. It will help with the pain." while handing me the cup. I reach for the cup, but pull my arm back and flinch from the pain. She said "Hold on. Let me do it." She moved the cup to my lips and started to tip it forward. I open my mouth a little so I can drink it. I drink it all and she takes the cup back. I say "Thanks. I feel a lot safer around you." while laying back down.

She said "You're welcome. My name is Flora." while gently rubbing the top of my head. I say "I'm Ashley." Then 5 more females walk in and one of them said "It looks like you two are getting along." Flora stops rubbing my head. The red haired female said "I'm Bloom. This is Stella, Musa, Tecna, and Aisha." Flora asked "Can you tell us what happened?"

I start "I was in the forest with my friend Kelly. Wait...Kelly!" I immediately sit up and hurt myself again. I ask "Where is she? Is she okay?" Bloom said "Calm down. She is okay." while Flora gently lays me back down. I continue "Then these creatures came out of nowhere and asked "Are you Ashley?" I told them I was and they started attacking. I used my sword to fend them off, but I only managed to defeat 3 of them."

Stella asked "So the fourth creature was the one that we were fighting?" I nodded and continued "When I couldn't defeat it, we ran. Then my friend used a teleportation spell and I got knocked out before she left. Next, I was in front of this place and tried to fight the monster, but couldn't. But there were 6 fairies that saved me." Bloom said "We were those fairies." I smiled and said "Thank you." Bloom said "You're welcome. You would have been killed if we didn't help."

A voice was heard from outside the room. It asked "Is anyone here?" Out of curiosity, I ask "Whose shirt is this?" Bloom said "It's mine. We would have let you wear one of Stella's many shirts, but she refused." I said "Oh. Thanks." Bloom said "You're welcome." as a person entered the room. I look at the person and ask "Kelly?" She looks at me and says "Ashley!" in a happy tone while running toward me.

Kelly hugs me tight and I say "Ow! You're hurting me!" Kelly let go and said "Sorry." She continues "I'm sorry for leaving when you needed me." I said "It's okay. It wasn't your fault." Kelly gently hugs me and says "I have to go. Bye." I said "Bye." I watched her as she left.

Bloom said "We have to go. We will be late for class. We will see you later Ashley." They started to leave until Bloom turned around and asked "Are you coming Flora?" Flora responded "I will stay here for a few more minutes." Bloom said "Alright." before leaving with the others. Flora said "I hope you get better. I also hope you stay here after you fully heal." I ask "Aw, you would miss me that much?"

Flora said "Yes I would. I have to go. I'm going to be late." Flora kisses me on my forehead before leaving. After she leaves, I reach for my laptop. I ignore the pain trying to grab the laptop. I grab it and sit up. I open the lid and turn it on.


	2. Cleaning Wounds

I say "Time to do something other than lay around doing nothing." while clicking on Five Nights at Freddy's 3. I know laying around and doing nothing is probably what I should do. But to tell the truth, I'm bored. I play 'aggressive nightmare mode' and say "This might not be good for my condition because I might jerk up once or twice. But oh well."

I was at 3 AM and I was getting a lot of jumpscares. But as we all know, being on 'aggressive nighmare mode' will jumpscare you about 8-30 times. Surprisingly, I beat the night right before Springtrap came into my office. I get a thought about a file on my laptop and exit the game. I open a file labeled "Info" and stare at the information for a very long time. My mind was being filled with many thoughts as I drift off.

I come back into reality when I hear the door open. I close the file and turn off the laptop. I close the laptop and put it back on the cabinet. I lay back down and say "Ow." Bloom walks in saying "We're back, and we have some food." Stella added "Delicious food." A person I didn't recognize walked in with Bloom and the others. Bloom saw me looking at the person with a confused expression. Bloom said "Ashley, this is my sister Daphne."

I said "Hello." and Daphne said "Hello. After the Winx told me about you, I have been very interested to meet you." Daphne held out her hand and I slowly grabbed her hand and we shook hands. Daphne shook slowly, trying not to hurt me. The Winx started eating and Flora handed me a plate. I ask "What is this for?" Flora responded "You need to eat too."

I sit up and reach for the plate. I grab it and ignore the pain. I start eating and my body starts hurting. I stop eating. Flora noticed I stopped eating and asked "Is everything okay?" I respond "Yeah. It's just pain." Flora asked "Where does it hurt the most?" I answer "My back. That creature put some really deep gashes on my back." I tried to continue eating, but only eat half of the food on the plate. Flora said "You don't have to eat it all. You just had to eat something."

Flora reaches for my plate and I give it to her. Everybody was done eating. Bloom said "It's getting late. We should go to bed." Everybody except Bloom and Flora left. I lay back down and close my eyes as Bloom and Flora get ready for bed. I open my eyes as Flora gets in the bed. Flora said "Good night." and kissed me on the forehead. I say "Good night." and fall asleep.

Flora woke up in the middle of the night. She was hearing a crying sound. Flora noticed it was coming from me. But I wasn't crying, I was quietly whimpering. Flora was guessing I was whimpering because of the pain. Flora gently hugged me and I stopped whimpering. Both of us sleep peacefully for the rest of the night.

The next day, I wake up and Flora is still asleep. I needed to use the bathroom and slowly get up, trying not to wake Flora. The pain didn't help at all. I start slowly walking to the bathroom. My legs were still somewhat weak, so I was not walking straight. I fell on one knee and struggled to get up. Bloom woke up and saw me struggling. I didn't notice her walk over to me. Bloom grabbed my hand and helped me up.

I quietly told her "Thanks." as she helped me walk to the bathroom. I went in and closed the door. I use the bathroom and wash my hands. I exit and Bloom helps me walk to the bed. Flora woke up and sat up. I stopped walking when the injuries on my back and my arm started burning. Bloom asked "What's wrong?" I replied "My back and my arm are...burning." Flora said "This is perfectly normal. We just need to clean the wound again. We should also change your bandages."

Flora walked over to us and told Bloom "I will take care of her. Go get ready." Flora helped me to the bathroom as Bloom was getting ready for her History of Magic class. Flora unwrapped the bandages around my head and legs. I flinched in pain as she unwrapped the bandages around my arms. Flora said "Take your shirt off." I did what she said and took my shirt off. But I completely move away from Flora when she started to unwrap the bandages around my torso.

I tell Flora "I'm sorry." while my body begins to shake. Flora said "I know it hurts. But you have to bear through the pain." Flora walked toward me and I turn around so that she can continue to unwrap the bandages. Flora threw the used bandages away and said "Sit on the edge of the bathtub." I sit on the edge of the bathtub while Flora turns on the shower. Flora takes the shower head and says "Give me your right arm."

I hold out my right arm and Flora grabs my wrist. Flora moves the shower head over my arm. I clench my fist as the water hits my wound. The water hits the wound for about 10 seconds before Flora moves the shower head. Flora gently dries my wound with a towel. She holds my hand and asked me "Are you ready?" I nodded and Flora moved the shower head over my back.

I squeeze Flora's hand while groaning in pain. I think Flora purposely held my hand so I could squeeze it when the water hit my back. I let go of Flora's hand when I don't feel the water anymore. Flora turns off the shower and says "Stand up." I stand up and Flora is being as gentle as she can when she is drying the wound on my back with a towel. Flora wrapped medical bandages around my legs. My head didn't need them anymore.

I flinched in pain when Flora wrapped medical bandages around my arm. I tried to stay still when she was wrapping the medical bandages around my torso. Flora said "Done." and I put on my shirt. I hug Flora and say "That hurt...a lot." Flora gently hugged me back while saying "I know. I was being as gentle as I could." I said "Thank you." We let go and Flora said "You're welcome." while rubbing the top of my head.

I said "I think you are going to be late to class." Flora said "Everybody is actually going to meet here. Then we will go into the forests next to Alfea to learn about some very old plants." Flora opened the bathroom door and helped me walk out. We walked over to the others.

The Winx and Daphne were talking to each other about some random things. When we walked up, Daphne asked "Are you ready to go Flora?" Flora answered and asked "Yes. Can Ashley come?" Daphne asked "Are you sure she is in good enough condition to come?" Flora answered "As long as she can walk straight."

Flora let me go and I slowly started to walk without falling. I walked at normal speed and didn't fall. Daphne said "Okay. Let's go." We left the building and headed to the forests.


	3. Pull Out

Once we got there, Daphne said "When we are done learning about the plants, we can explore for a little while." We walked around until we approached a withered tree with an opening in the front. Daphne said "This is a protector oak. They only open themselves up to people that have been kind and would not hurt them." Stella asked "Then why are they called protector oaks?" Flora asnswered "Protector oaks would let people hide inside them when being chased or attacked."

Daphne said "Exactly. The oaks also have very strong wood, which made it hard to destroy them." Musa asked "Why is this one withered?" Daphne answered "These trees need to be watered from the inside. Nobody watered this tree in a long time and it started to slowly wither away." We continue walking until we reach a bush with thorns. Daphne said "This is a very poisonous plant that has not yet received an official name."

I actually paid attention to this plant. Daphne continued "The nickname people have given the plant is 'The Vines of Wrath'." Stella said "I don't see any vines." Daphne said "The vines are in the bush. They also have thorns on them. They will only attack if there is danger present." We walked around, learning about more plants and a few questions every now and then. Until Daphne said "You can explore now. But I have placed everybody into groups of 2."

Stella asked "Who am I paired with?" Daphne said "Bloom with Stella. Tecna with Musa. Flora with Aisha. Ashley will be with me." As we walked around, Daphne asked "Why were you in these forests in the first place?" I answered "My friend and I wanted to be somewhere peaceful where we could talk without being interrupted or attacked by anything." Daphne asked "What interrupts you?" I answered "The creatures of darkness."

Daphne asked "Why do they attack you?" I answered "They attack us because of my laptop. It has information about them that only my friend and I know." Then a new voice said "That's right and we need that laptop. Now give it." We looked to see who it was and a creature with tentacles and spikes approached us. I used my magic to teleport my sword to me.

Daphne yelled "Winx! Come quick!" while sending a burst of energy into the air so the Winx can find us. Daphne transformed into her sirenix form. The Winx show up as I cut off the creature's left hand. The hand disintegrates before it hits the ground. Bloom said "Winx transform." All of them said "Magic winx Bloomix." The creature said "Tell me where it is before you get hurt. It only takes 5 seconds."

The creature continued to approach me. I stab the creature's heart. But he just laughs and said "I thought you knew us better than that." while pulling the sword out and holding me against a tree. He puts the sword to my throat and Flora immediately says "Get away from her. Petal hurricane." A vortex of petals hits the monster in the head, but it does nothing." The creature said "Silly fairies. They never learn."

He pulls the sword back a bit. I move my left hand in front of my neck so that my neck wouldn't be penetrated. I yell in pain as the Winx fly over to help me. The creature said "Take another step and her hand won't be the only thing getting stabbed." I kick the monster in the crotch and he let go of me and the sword while falling to the ground. Stella says "Ouch. That's gotta hurt."

I quietly say "I know I shouldn't do this. But I need to defeat this creature." I put my hand on the handle and it hurts just by putting pressure on the sword. The sword was in so deep that magic couldn't get it out. It had to be pulled out by hand. I let go and flinch from the pain. The creature slowly gets up. Bloom asked "How do we defeat this creature?" I said "The easiest way to defeat it is to cut off his head."

Stella asked "With swords?" I answered "Any weapon that has a blade or any magic turned into a weapon will work fine." Aisha said "Morphix blade." while a pink sword appeared in her hand. Aisha flew at the creature and sliced its head off. The creature's body and its head slowy disintegrated. The Winx walked over to me and Flora said "Don't worry Ashley. We will get you to the dorm as soon as possible." while I noticed I wasn't on the ground anymore.

Flora was carrying me while we were in the air. We flew to the balcony and opened the door. Flora set me on her bed. I looked at my hand. The part of the sword that was through my hand was covered in blood. Flora said "Girls, hold her down." while grabbing the handle of the sword. I ask "Wait, what, why?" Flora answered "I need you to hold still while I am pulling the sword out."

Aisha held down my left leg and Musa my right leg. Stella held down my right arm. Bloom held down my shoulders so that I can't sit up while Flora is pulling the sword out. All of them looked at me. Flora asked "Ready?" while looking back at the sword. I took a deep breath and said "Ready." Flora started to pull the sword out and I held back my screams. Bloom noticed this and said "Ashley, it's okay to scream or yell. We understand."

I started to yell while moving around a little. The sword was halfway out. I felt like I was about to cry. I shed a tear. Stella used one hand to wipe the tear away. She said "Don't cry Ashley. It's almost out." I stopped yelling and smiled at Stella. Flora said "It's out." and the Winx stop holding me down. Flora put pressure on the wound and helped me up. She said "We need to clean the wound and wrap it in bandages." while we walked to the bathroom.

We walked in and Flora closed the door. Flora turned on the shower and I gave her my hand. Flora takes the shower head and moves it over my hand. I flinch from the pain and watch as the blood goes into the drain. I keep concentrating on the blood and didn't pay attention to anything else in the area. I look back at my hand when I feel pain. Flora was wrapping medical bandages around my hand. Flora was done and I stand up.

Flora asked "Does your back still hurt?" I answered "A little bit. But it only hurts a lot if something hits it. Same thing goes for my arm." Flora said "That's good. Don't get hit on the back or arm." I said "I will remember that." while opening the door. I walked out and saw that everybody was gone. I ask "Flora, where is everybody?"

Flora walked out of the bathroom and looked at the clock. She said "I think they went to bed." I asked "Then where is Bloom?" Flora was about to answer, until Bloom walked in. Bloom said "I'm right here. I had to tell the girls something." Flora said "Let's go to bed Ashley." We walked over to Flora's bed and got in.

Flora said "Good night." with a kiss on the forehead. I said "Good night." returning the kiss on the forehead. Flora smiled as both of us fell asleep.


	4. Chloe

I overheard 2 people arguing in the distance. I walk to the source of the arguing. One person is Kelly. The other person is someone I have seen before, but can't identify. The person was a female and had short blue hair and was wearing a black beanie. Kelly said "You can get out of her life now. You're a bad influence on her." The mysterious person said "Well it's not my fault if she has gone all 'goody two shoes' because of you." She stuck her tongue out at Kelly.

Kelly asked "Can't you show some respect?" MP answered "I can. But not to you." Kelly conjured a halberd and said "You disrespectful brat." However, MP pulled out a gun and pointed it directly at Kelly's head. She said "You better back the fuck off or I will shoot you." Kelly thought she was bluffing and approached her. I approached them and said "Stop." Neither of them heard me and Kelly swings her halberd at MP.

I yell "Stop!" and run in to catch Kelly's halberd before it hit the person. I turn to the person and ask "Who are you?" She said "You don't remember? My name is..." I sit up yelling "Chloe!" which wakes up both Bloom and Flora. Bloom gets up and walks over to Flora's bed and Flora sits up. Both ask "What's wrong?" at the same time. I say "Her name was Chloe." Bloom confused, said "We'll talk about it in the morning. Go back to sleep." I lay back down and slowly fall asleep.

In the morning, Bloom asked "So, Ashley, what were you dreaming about last night?" I responded "Two friends were fighting. I didn't recognize one until she told me her name." Flora said "You said her name was Chloe." Bloom asked "Who is Chloe?" I answer "She is an old friend. My parents thought she was a bad influence on me. Kelly thinks she is a bad influence. However, Chloe says that I became a 'goody two shoes' because of Kelly."

Stella asked "What is Chloe's personality?" I said "Rebel, jokes around sometimes, and a very good friend." Bloom said "Daphne told us that you have information about the creatures on your laptop. We would like to see this information." I get the laptop and turn it on. I open the file labeled "Info" and give the laptop to the Winx. They look at the information quietly.

They give me the laptop back when they are done. Bloom said "So now we know that they are immune to all magic unless it is in the form of a weapon, the creatures can only be killed with weapons, and that the only way to get rid of them is cut off their head or stab them in the head." Then we heard talking in the hallway saying "Yo Ashley, are you in here? Your douchebag of a friend Kelly told me you were here."

The door opened and I asked "Chloe?" The same person named Chloe from my dream walked in. Before she noticed me, I quietly said to Bloom "I thought Alfea had a magical barrier that keeps out all non-magical creatures." Bloom said "It does. They can only come in if Ms. Faragonda allows them to come inside." Chloe noticed me and walked up to me. She asked "Is it really you?" I said "Yes."

Chloe said "Prove it." I ask "How?" Chloe asked "When is my birthday?" I answered "March 11." Chloe said "Damn, it is you." while hugging me. When we let go, I ask "Where's Max?" Chloe responded "She's in school." I ask "How come you couldn't recognize me?" Chloe answered "Your hair. It was shorter the last time I saw you. Now it's longer and the tips are dyed red." I said "Let's go in the other room."

We walked into the other room and sat on Flora's bed. I ask "Were you going to see Max if you didn't come here?" Chloe replied "Yeah. But I thought it would be nice to see you again." I ask "When are you going to see Max?" Chloe replied "In a few hours. That's when Max's classes are over." I said "Speaking of classes, the girls should be leaving to go to their class."

Chloe asked "So we will be here alone?" I nodded and asked "Why?" Chloe stood up and said "I dare you to kiss me." I stood up and asked "What?" I heard movement throughout the main area of the dorm, but thought I imagined it.

 _Flora's point of view_

Chloe: "I double dare you. Kiss me now." Ashley leaned forward and kissed Chloe. Then Chloe stepped back and said "Damn. You're hardcore Ashley." While quickly turning around and exiting the dorm to catch up with the others, I whisper "Ashley kissed Chloe."

 _Back to Ashley's point of view_

We sat down and I ask "Does Max remember me?" Chloe answered "Of course she does bro! She's Max!" I ask "Do you want to play a game?" while turning on the laptop. Chloe responded "Sure." I go on the internet and go to Agario. I handed the laptop to Chloe and said "The main objective of the game is to eat the other cells, which are real people. You can't eat someone bigger than you. You can eat the dots and people who are smaller than you."

I watched Chloe play and said "Press 'w' to lose some mass and press 'space' to split yourself in half." Chloe asked "What the hell is mass?" She held down 'w' and became small. I said "That's mass." Chloe quickly collected her mass before anybody else could. I said "Look, you're number 9 on the leaderboard." Chloe said "Bow down to your queen." while eating other people. Chloe moved to number 7.

Somebody bigger than Chloe named "Doge" was chasing her. Chloe said "No! Get away. Stop trying to rape me." The person chasing Chloe came into contact with one of the green, spiky balls that are on the map and exploded into smaller versions. Chloe ate all of Doge and became number 3 on the leaderboard. Then some random person started giving their mass to Chloe to make her bigger. Chloe said "Feed me more."

I looked away and drifted off into my thoughts. But then Chloe yelled "Yes! Number 1 bitches!" I said "Good job Chloe." Chloe said "Thanks. We should get going now. Max's classes will be over when we get there." She handed me the laptop and I shut it off. We stood up and I grabbed my sword before exiting the room. As we walked to through the main area of the dorm, the Winx walked in. Bloom asked "Are you going somewhere Ashley?"

I nodded and Chloe asked "Do you remember where we are going?" I answered "Arcadia Bay." Chloe said "You got it. Now let's go." But as we were walking, I noticed Flora looked upset. I ask "Is everything okay Flora?" Flora started to say "I-" but Chloe literally pulled me out of the room and closed the doors.


	5. Interesting Day

While we were walking through the halls, I asked "Do you remember how you got here?" Chloe said "Um...no" I asked "Do you remember where your truck is?" Chloe answered "In my driveway." I said "Don't move." while teleporting us to Chloe's house. Chloe asked "You have magical powers?" I nodded and she said "That is so cool. You are just like Max." I ask "Max has powers?" Chloe answered "She can reverse time. That is the only thing she can do."

I ask "Are we going to stand here all day or are we going to see Max?" Chloe said "Let's go." and we walked to her truck. I ask "Does Max usually sit in the passenger seat?" Chloe said "Yeah." I say "I'll sit in the back." Chloe said "I don't have a back seat." I said "I meant the bed of the truck." while climbing in. Chloe said "I could get in some serious shit for this." I say "Don't worry. I could always temporarily blind people."

Chloe agreed with that and got in the car and started driving. While Chloe was driving, I was using my magic and might have set a few trees on fire. No big deal, it was only a few trees. When we get there I was going to jump out, but Chloe told me to stay in the back. I saw Max walk up to the truck and get in. When Chloe started driving, she said "Max, I have a surprise for you. It's in the back." Max asks "What is it?" Chloe said "I can't tell you. It's a surprise."

We get to Chloe's house and she parks in the driveway. Max gets out and walks to the back. She sees me and said "Ashley!" with a happy expression. I jump out and Max hugs me. I hug her back and she asks "How are you?" I say "Good. With a few injuries. How are you?" Max said "Good. School is hard, but other than that everything is fine." Chloe said "Come on. Let's go inside. Don't worry about acting nice, we are the only people here."

We walked inside and went to Chloe's room. Max asked "What's with the sword?" I answered "Protection." Chloe said "But you have magical powers." I said "I do, but only the sword can kill them." Max asked "Who is them?" I said "Creatures that try to get my laptop because it has information about them." Max noticed my hand and asked "What's wrong with your hand?" I answered "I was fighting a creature and it stabbed my hand."

Then I heard knocking at the front door. I ask "Did you hear that?" Chloe asked "Hear what?" I said "It sounds like knocking." I heard the sound again. Max said "I hear it too." Chloe said "It is not possible for you to hear that. It is coming from downstairs. But since you were the first one to hear it, you get to answer the door." I exit the room and walk to the front door. I open the door and see that there is nothing at the door.

I close the door and walk back upstairs. I stand in the doorway and notice Max is looking at me with a look that says 'do not turn around'. I ask "What?" while turning around. I see a creature and didn't have enough time to react before it wraps its tentacles around my mouth and lifts me up. I cut off the tentacles and it drops me. I quickly get up and ask "You couldn't wait until I left? Can't you guys take a break for 1 day?"

The creature responded "Not until you give us what we want." I stab it in the chest and pull up, resulting in death. The creature fell to the ground and disintegrated. Chloe said "That was...awesome." I said "We should get out of here. I think more are coming." Chloe asked "Where are we going?" I answered "Wait and see." I teleported us to a rooftop. When the light faded away, Chloe said "Holy fuck!" while looking over the edge.

Max asked "How high are we?" I replied "800 feet high." Max said "This is dangerous. One of us could fall off." I said "Then you could use your rewind power or I could use my powers." Suddenly, we heard a door open. We turned to the source of the sound and see a man wielding a knife walking towards Chloe. He said "You forgot to pay your debt." Chloe said "I swear I was going to give you the money in a week."

He said "Come on. A week? You must be on some serious drugs right now." I said "Get away from her." He looked at me and said "What are you going to do? Slap me?" I said "No. I am going to do this." while using a wind spell to push him back. Once he is at the edge, I run up to him and dropkick him. He falls off the edge and I get up. Chloe said "Now I don't have to worry about that debt anymore."

I ask "Who was this guy?" Chloe said "His name is Frank. He was my old drug dealer. I didn't pay my debt and he swore he was going to kill me. But you just killed him." I said "I think we need to get off of this roof. Once people see his dead body, people will start to come up here." I teleported us back to Chloe's room. I said "This was an...interesting day." Max said "Agreed." I say "I should get going. Bye." Chloe and Max hug me while saying "Bye." I let go and teleport to Alfea.

I appear in the hallway and walk to the dorm. I opened the door and saw everybody except Flora. I ask "Where is Flora?" Bloom answered "She is in our room. She looked upset." I say "I'm going to talk to her." while walking to their room. I open the door and walk in. I see Flora sitting on her bed holding a pillow close to her. I close the door and ask "Can we talk Flora?" Flora nodded her head and I walked over to her and sat next to her.

I ask "Why are you upset?" Flora responded "I saw you kiss Chloe." I kind of froze for a moment and said "It was just a dare. Nothing personal." Flora said "I know. I am just..." I ask "Jealous?" Flora said "No. I am not jealous...okay maybe I am a little jealous." I ask "Maybe you want one?" Flora loosened her grip on the pillow and looked at me. She said "Maybe just one..." while putting the pillow back where it belongs.

Flora and I lean closer to each other as we close our eyes. Once our lips touch, we kiss passionately. I feel Flora push her tongue in my mouth. In my mind, I yell 'What the fuck! I never agreed to use tongue!' A trail of drool is seen as we part lips. With a smirk, I ask "How was that?" Flora answered "Incredible." while blushing. I stood up and asked "Do you feel better?" Flora answered "Yes." We walked to the door and entered the main dorm.


	6. Save the First Dance

Bloom asked "Feeling better Flora?" Flora nodded. Stella asked "How much longer until the dance?" Tecna said "You asked that question 5 minutes ago. It is still 3 hours." I ask "What dance?" Bloom said "Alfea is having a dance and all of the fairies and specialists are coming." Musa added "Stella wants to show off her dress." Stella said "When I step on the dancefloor, everyone will be looking at my dress." Flora had a look on her face as if she was thinking about something important.

Flora said "We need to change your bandages." while grabbing my hand and walking to the bathroom. Flora closes the door and I took off my shirt. Flora removes the bandages around my torso and my arm. I flinch when she removes the bandages around my hand. Flora took the shower head and turned it on. She cleans my back and gently dries it with a towel. She cleans my arm and gently dries it with a towel. I flinch when she moves the shower head over my hand.

Flora turns the shower head off and gently dries my hand with a towel. Flora wraps bandages around my torso and arm. I stay still when she wraps bandages around my hand. I put my shirt back on and open the door. I walk out of the bathroom and Bloom asks me "Are you going to go to the dance?" I answer "Yes." while walking slower. Bloom asks "Are you okay?" I answer "Yeah, I'm a little...tired." before blacking out. Bloom caught me before I hit the ground.

I feel someone gently rubbing my forehead. I open my eyes and see that it's Flora. Bloom asks "How are you feeling?" I answer "Fine. How long was I out?" Bloom answered "20 minutes." I suddenly sit up and hold my stomach. I ask myself "Why didn't I eat anything yesterday or today?" Flora immediately stood up and left the room. Bloom stood up and said "I have to go check on Stella and make sure she isn't bothering the others about the dance." before leaving.

When Bloom walked out the door, Flora walked in. She walked toward me and handed me a plate. I grab the plate and eat the food. Flora takes the plate and leaves again. I lay down and look at the bandages around my hand. I said "Maybe I should give them the laptop. If things keep happening the way they are, I'm going to end up dead." I was slowly dozing off, but then I heard the door slam open. I look at the door and see Stella with an angry expression.

Stella walked over to me and grabbed my wrist. I ask "What are you doing?" Stella didn't say anything and walked out of the room with me and walked into her room. Stella let go of me and closed the door. I think I heard the door lock before Stella walked to her bed. I sit next to her and ask "So...why did you bring me here?" Stella said "I want to talk to someone who doesn't think that everything I say will be about the dance."

I say "But you love the dance." Stella said "I know. But they think that I will keep talking about the dance until it is over." I ask "Is talking to someone to relieve stress something you commonly do?" Stella nodded and said "I have...another way of relieving stress." I ask "What is it?" Stella slowly moved her head closer to mine and closed her eyes. I was caught off guard when she kissed me. I realized this when I felt her lips touch mine.

The only reason I went with this is because Stella was stressed. She put her hand on my back and pulled me closer to her. I was blushing when we parted lips. Stella pushed her tongue in my mouth and started rubbing it against my tongue. I try not to moan, and succeed when she takes her lips off of mine. I was still blushing and Stella said "You're cute when you blush." That made me blush even more and I stand up.

I walk to the door and it unlocks by itself. I look at Stella and she smiled at me. I smile at her and leave. I walk into the main dorm and don't see anybody. I go into all of the rooms except Stella's and don't find anybody. I walk back to Stella's room and ask "Do you know where everyone is?" Stella responded "Everybody went to buy dresses. I already had a dress so I could be prepared for the dance." I said "Oh." before I left.

I conjure floating and moving targets to practice my magic. I throw fireballs, magic spheres, and other magical attacks at the targets. I set up some targets that move in a pattern. I focus on the pattern to try and destroy the targets with one shot. A beam of magic shoots out of my hand and ricochets off the first target and destroys the others. I put a blindfold on and set up more targets. I start throwing dark spheres and hope I hit the targets.

A rope of light comes out of my wrist and I feel it grab something. I pull the object towards me and punch it. One rope grabs a target and I swing it around to destroy the other targets. I take off the blindfold and don't see any remaining targets. I clean up the pieces of destroyed targets. I feel tired and go lay down. I say "I'm just going to rest my eyes. I won't fall asleep." I close my eyes.

I hear someone talking. They say "Wake up. The dance starts in 20 minutes." It sounds like Stella. I open my eyes and ask "I fell asleep?" Stella said "You did. I was looking for you, then I found you sleeping on the bed." I sat up and got out of the bed. Stella asked "Is that what you're wearing to the dance?" I said "Yeah." Stella said "Oh! I forgot to tell you that your clothes are fine now. I sewed your shirt and coat back together."

Stella leaves, then comes back after about 8 seconds. She gives me my coat and shirt. I said "Thanks Stella. They look like they were never damaged." Stella said "You're welcome. I'm going to tell the others that you've woken up." before leaving. I quickly change my shirt and put my coat on. I said "It feels nice to have my trusty coat on again." I put Bloom's shirt on her bed. I started thinking about the dance.

I have a friend that goes to Red Fountain. I know he will be at the dance. I say outloud "It would be very nice to see him again." I hear a voice ask "See who again?" I look to the voice and see Flora. I say "Just...a friend." Flora asked "Are you ready for the dance?" I nodded. Flora said "We have to wait in the main area for Stella. She is still getting ready." We walk to the main area and everyone is there except Stella.

I ask "What is Stella doing?" Musa responded "She is trying to make herself look perfect." Stella said "I'm ready." before stepping out of her room. She wore a sparkling yellow dress with a sun pin in the middle of her chest. She also had nice shoes. We left for the dance.

We got to the courtyard and saw a lot of fairies and specialists. Ms. Faragonda said "Thank you everybody for coming to Alfea's yearly dance. Remember to have fun and enjoy the dance." I was looking around for my friend. But I thought 'He probably has a girlfriend. So I should just quit now.' Flora asked "Are you looking for _him_?" I quietly answered "Yes..." The music started playing. Flora said "I can help you."

I ask "How?" A specialist walked over to us. He said "Flora you look beautiful." Flora said "Thanks Helia. Can you help us?" Helia asked "What do you need help with?" Flora answered "We are trying to find Ashley's friend. She said he is a specialist. So I thought you might know who he is." Helia asked "What's his name?" I answered "Alex." Helia looked around for a few seconds, then he walked up to a specialist and started talking to him.

The specialist looked at us and smiled when he saw me. Helia walked back to us and said "He would love to talk to you." I walked over to Alex and said "Hey." Alex hugged me and said "Hey Ashley. I know it has been forever, but it's nice to see you again." I ask "What has been going on in your life?" Alex answered "Well, I am the Prince of Zenith so my life has been very busy." He asked "Would you like to dance?"

I said "I thought you were in a relationship." Alex said "I could be right now..." He asked "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" I said "I would." He closed his eyes and kissed me. My eyes were open, and I saw Flora looking at us with a happy expression. He broke the kiss and said "You haven't changed one bit." I look back at Flora and see her dancing with Helia. I see something in the corner of my eye and turn around.

I see a creature at the top of a tower. I ask "Why now?" The creature emits a high pitched screech and it's louder than the music. The music stops and everybody looks at the creature. The specialists got their weapons and the creature jumped off the tower and onto the ground. The specialists charged toward the creature, but it jumps out of the way and runs toward me. Alex said "Don't worry. I will protect you." while getting ready to strike.

Alex swings his light sword at the creature and puts a gash on its chest. The creature picks up Alex and throws him at the other specialists. My sword teleports to me. I hear voices say "Magic winx Bloomix." I hold the sword with two hands and try to pull it apart. I could tell this monster was very agile. My left hand pulls out a red duplicate of the sword in my right hand. The Winx flew over to help me. I swing at the creature and it dodges.

It jumps behind me, picks me up, and throws me at the doors of Alfea. I slowly get up and my body starts to glow red. I see the creature fend off the Winx before walking toward me. The duplicate sword fused with the original sword. I swing the sword and a powerful force wave was sent at the creature. It hits the creature, and the creature goes flying back. I walk out of Alfea and go to the creature. My eyes now had a red glow to them.

Then the creature said "Just you wait. Any minute now, there will be more of us." I stab the creature in the head and he disintegrates. Bloom said "He said there will be more of them coming. So we better get ready." Then more creatures started attacking. They attacked the fairies and the specialists. I went to help the fairies. I say "Storm of blades." and daggers start falling out of the sky. I direct the blades to the creatures and destroy the ones attacking the fairies.

The fairies thank me before I go help the Winx and specialists. I got rid of a few creatures, but the specialists also got rid of some. The bodies disintegrated quickly. I teleported my sword back to the dorm room. The Winx walked over to me with their boyfriends. I was looking around for Alex, until I heard his voice.

He said into the microphone "As the Prince of Zenith, I would like to dedicate this dance to the person that has shown great bravery and is the best person in existence: Ashley." Everybody started clapping and Alex asked "Would you like to dance?" I was standing there in excitement and didn't really move at all. Flora said "Go on." while gently nudging my arm. Everybody cleared the dancefloor for us. We walked toward each other until we were in the middle of the dancefloor.

We started dancing as the music came back on. Alex said "I love you. You saved all of us from those creatures. You are a real hero." I said "I love you too." 15 seconds later, the dance ended. Everybody clapped and cheered as he kissed me. The kiss broke and we said our goodbyes before the specialists leave.

The Winx walk over to me. Stella said "That was a great dance. Especially when the two of you kissed at the end. Too bad we have to wait until next year." Bloom said "Come on Stella. You know Alfea has more than one dance a year." Stella said "I know. But this dance tops every other dance." Flora said "It's getting late. We should head back to the dorm." We walk back to the dorm. Everybody goes into their rooms to change out of their dresses.

I walk into Flora's room because I usually sleep in there and kind of hope I don't walk in on Flora or Bloom changing. Luckily, both of them are in their pajamas. I was very tired, even if I did take a nap earlier. I looked tired. Flora asked "Ready for bed?" while getting in. I nod and walk over to her bed. Flora lifted up the covers as my shoes slipped off.

I got under the covers and Flora put them back down. I quietly said "It's very warm...and comfortable." Flora cuddled me and asked "How does this feel?" I answer "Better than before." as I fall asleep.


	7. As Long as Nobody will Know

The next day, I wake up and look at the clock. I say "Ugh. Now I have to wait for everybody to get back from the History of Magic class." I didn't have anything to do. So I stayed in the bed. I close my eyes as I try to go back to sleep. I feel someone move next to me in the bed. I look to see who it is, and I see Flora. I ask "Flora? What are you doing here? I thought you had your History of Magic class today."

Flora said "I do. But I'm sick." I said "You don't look sick to me. If you wanted to skip class, you could've told me." Flora said "I'm sorry. I'm not sick." I ask "Then why are you here?" Flora said "When you kissed me yesterday, it sent waves of pleasure through my body." I stayed quiet. Flora continued "Ashley, I want to get more serious with you." while moving closer to me. I say "Flora, both of us have boyfriends. You know that."

I added "Besides, the-" I was cut off when Flora placed a finger on my lips. She said "Nobody will know." with a seductive grin. I said "As long as nobody will know." Flora wrapped her arm around me and pulled me closer. Flora pulled me into a kiss. She forced her tongue into my mouth and circled it around my tongue. I moan as I feel Flora's hand move down my back. Flora broke the kiss and started rubbing my crotch.

I moan as she rubs slow and gentle, before hard and fast. Flora started to rub my clit, causing me to bury my face into her shoulder. "Flora..." She asked "What? Are you going to cum?" I respond by clenching onto her shoulders. Flora rubs faster and harder as I moan louder than before. I start breathing at a normal pace again after I orgasm. Flora takes her hand out and started kissing me again.

I use one hand to massage Flora's breast, and use the other to rub her clit. Flora broke the kiss to moan and had a look of lust on her face. I insert a finger and start moving it. Flora moaned as she grabbed the hand that was massaging her breast and guided it under her shirt. I pinch her nipple and she moaned louder. I insert another finger and curve them upwards. Flora practically shouted as I hit her g-spot over and over.

I ask her "Are you close?" Flora responds by moaning loudly and kissing me to suppress her moans. I move my fingers faster as she starts shaking and moans hard in my mouth. I take my fingers out and Flora grabs my hand. She inserts the fingers in her mouth and starts licking them. I take my hand out from her shirt. Flora removes my hand from her mouth when all of the cum is licked off. However, Flora didn't look like she was done.

Flora got on top of me and let the covers fall off of her shoulders. Flora leaned forward to kiss me as I felt her taking off my pants. She also slides my underwear off. I moan as I feel something hard rubbing my clit. The hard object started...vibrating? Flora broke the kiss and I moan loud. My crotch became very sensitive after I orgasmed earlier. I thought 'What I want to know is, where did Flora get that vibrator? Eh, she probably just conjured it.'

Flora inserted the vibrator into my vagina. I moaned louder than before and almost shouted. Flora started to move the vibrator. I moan "Flora...AH!" I stopped moaning, only to realize Flora hit my g-spot. Flora smirked as she hit that spot over and over while increasing her speed. I kiss Flora to keep myself quiet. The kiss broke when I pulled my head back. I moan louder than ever as I orgasm.

I calmed down after Flora took out the vibrator. Flora laid next to me and kissed me. She said "I love you." I say "I love you too." I get up to use the bathroom. I pick up my clothes as I walk. I go inside, close the door, use the bathroom, put my clothes back on, wash my hands, and leave. I get back in the bed and get my laptop. I turn it on.

I select a game called Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Flora looks and asked "What is this?" I answer "A game." Flora was quiet while watching me play. I got to 4am before Bonnie jumpscared me. Both of us got scared and both of us jerked up a little bit. Flora said "Let me try." while sitting up. I hand her the laptop and she starts playing. Flora got to 5am and almost died as she closed the closet door. Flora ran back to the bed and the clock reached 6am.

I said "You did it. You beat the night." Flora gave the laptop back and said "That was fun." I said "I know. Too bad it's the last game in the series." We played some more and talked some more until I decided it was time to turn the laptop off. I turn it off and put it away. Flora asked "Are you hungry?" I nodded. She got up and said "Follow me." I get up after her and follow her into the main dorm. We see the Winx walk in.

Bloom asked "Are you two hungry? We brought food." I nodded while Flora said "Yes." Everybody started eating and Bloom asked "Did you two have fun while we were in class?" I nodded. Stella asked "What did you do?" Flora and I stopped eating. We looked at each other. I started "We..." I couldn't think of anything. But then Flora said "Talked and played some games."

Aisha asked "What kind of games?" I thought 'Do you guys ever stop asking questions?' I said "Games like..." Flora said "Go fish." Bloom asked "Who won?" Flora said "I did. But Ashley also won a few games." I was done eating. My phone started ringing and I put the plate down to look at it. I didn't know who it was. So I stood up and walked away to take the call. I ask "Hello?" The caller said "Ashley. It's me. Your ex." I sigh as I enter the other room and close the door behind me. He asked "What's wrong?"

 _The Winx's point of view_

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING ME AFTER WHAT YOU DID?!" Stella said "Dang, she is not happy." "I AM NOT GOING TO LISTEN TO YOU!" Bloom said "This must be serious to make her yell like that." "YOU CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT ME? THEN DIE!" Then there was a sound of something breaking.

 _Back to Ashley's point of view_

The Winx rush in asking "What happened?" Then they stared at the ground. My phone was smashed into pieces. I said "I need some time alone." before walking out of the dorm, still angry. When I was at the end of the hall, I heard footsteps running in my direction. I ignore it and turn left. There were students in the hallways. Luckily, each of them ignored me. I finally make it to the front doors of Alfea and leave.

I walk to the gate of Alfea and leave. I walk around for a while until I sit down with my back against a tree. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see who it was. It was Flora. She sat down next to me. She took her hand off of my shoulder while saying "Please, calm down. I don't like to see my friends when they are angry. Especially when you took your anger out on your phone." I stayed quiet and looked back at the ground.

Flora hugged me while saying "Calm down. I'm here." I felt better and hugged Flora back. Flora said "Let's go back to the dorm." Both of us stand up and walk back to the dorm.


	8. Guardian Angel

We arrived at the dorm and I saw Tecna fixing my phone. Flora takes me into the bathroom and we do the usual routine. Then Flora says "The wounds on your back and arm are healing nicely." I say "Good. What about my hand?" Flora replied "It will take about a week to heal." I leave the bathroom and walk into Flora's room and sit on her bed. Flora walks in and sits next to me. She asks "What made you angry enough to break your phone earlier?"

I ask "Why...do you want to know?" Flora said "Please, tell me. At the dance, when the creature threw Alex, I could tell you were angry. Especially when your eyes had a red glow to them. I don't want to be around you if this is what you are like when you're angry. The way you broke your phone, it was destructive." I answer "My ex." Flora looked at me with a confused face before saying "I understand that it's an ex. But what did he do to make you angry?"

I answer "He..." Flora was quiet, waiting for me to answer her question. I continue "...molested me." I felt a tear after I said that. Flora got a shocked expression and I said "There was one night I let him stay over. We were in my room, alone. The only other person in the house was my mom, she was downstairs. I started dozing off and then I feel him...touching me. I told him to stop, but he ignored. I yelled as he started to take my pants off."

I stopped for a moment to hold back my tears. I continue "My mom slams the door open while pointing a gun at him. She threatened to shoot him if he didn't leave immediately. He quickly left and never came back." Flora said "I'm sorry. I didn't know." I yelled "He practically raped me!" as I feel multiple tears run down my face. Flora hugged me and said "I know anything I say can't change the past. But I will always be there for you."

I hugged her back. I said "On the phone, he told me to get back together with him. That's why I yelled. I thought he would have known not to call me after what he did." I saw something black move in front of me. I stop hugging Flora and look to see what it is. It's a creature. I got ready to attack, but then it said "Woah, easy there. I'm not here to fight." I was already in a bad mood. I yelled "Then what the fuck do you want?!"

It answered "No need to yell. The leader has a deal for you." I calmed down and ask "A deal?" The creature nodded. It said "The deal is: If you can fend off all attacks for the next 5 days, we will surrender." I thought about it, knowing that sometimes the creatures will either lie or cheat to win anything. But then I said "I accept these terms." The creature left after that and I kept staring at the spot he stood.

I take my focus off the floor when Flora hugged me from behind. She asks "Are you calm?" I quietly said "Yes." Flora let go of me and Tecna walked in. She walks over to us and says "Here you go. Your phone is fixed." while handing me my phone. I said "Thanks." and Tecna noticed I sounded kind of upset. Tecna asks "Should I have come by later?" Flora answers "No. It's fine. Ashley just needs come comforting right now."

Tecna hugs me and I feel better. Bloom opens the door and pokes her head in saying "There are some people here saying that they are from the Grimsborough Police Department. I don't know who they are. But you must know them Ashley because they are looking for you." I walk into the main area of the dorm and see Bloom talking to the people standing outside the dorm. I walk to the door and Bloom moves out of the way.

I see who it is and suddenly feel happy. I go up to them and hug them. I ask "Grace, Alex, Nathan, and Ramirez...how did all of you get here?" Alex answers "We located you by your phone. It was hard at first, but then we used your phone as GPS coordinates." Grace said "We had no idea where you were. You were not on any map or location that we know." Alex said "Then some kind of portal opened and it was really cool."

Nathan said "A person walked through it and said that there was some kind of interference with their technology. We told them we were trying to find you. Then they took us here and told us they would take us back when we were done." Ramirez said "So they are kind of standing at the end of the hall right now, waiting for us to be done so they can take us back." Grace said "We came here to give you this."

Grace hands me a heart locket. I immediately recognize it as I take the heart locket I was wearing and open it. I open the locket Grace gave me and look at the pictures in both of them. Grace said "We found it on Jones's body." Both lockets had a picture of me and Jones inside of each heart. I felt many emotions build up inside me. I manage to let out a "Thank you." without breaking down right in front of them.

All of them hug me before leaving. I close the door and close my locket. I turn around and see everybody looking at me. All of them saw a tear run down my face as I say "I need to be alone." while walking into the other room. I sit on the bed and hold Jones's locket to my chest. I say "I will avenge you Jones. I will make the leader of the creatures pay for what he did." My main emotion right now is sadness, followed by anger.

I suddenly feel powerful winds blowing from every direction. The winds blow at a certain spot in the room and I start to see someone. The winds start forming a cyclone around the person. I stand up and walk toward the cyclone. The winds stop blowing and I see Jones. I say "Jones!" before running up to him. But I stop as I notice he is transparent. He was wearing the same outfit he wore when he was working.

Jones asks "What are you waiting for?" while holding his arms out. I say "You're transparent. I can't touch you. I will go right through you." Jones said "Oh. I didn't think about that." I said "I know!" and used a spell that allowed me to touch him and vice versa. I walk toward him and hug him. He hugs me back and said "I missed you so much." I say "I missed you too." When we let go, I ask "Why are you here?"

Jones said "I came to tell you that I am your guardian angel. I am here to watch over you and protect you." I ask "Will you be able to see everything I do?" Jones answers "Not everything. I fade away into the air at times. I can see and hear everything you do as long as I am visible." I ask "Can you touch physical objects?" Jones walks over to a chair and picks it up. He sets it down and walks back over to me. I hold up his locket.

I ask "Do you want it back? I know you're dead, but at least you can hold and touch physical objects." Jones reached out and took the locket. He put it on and said "As long as I am with you, I will always have this." I ask "Can others see you?" Jones answers "Only if you allow them to see me. Other than that, only you can see, hear, touch, smell, and taste me. Even though the last two senses are useless since I'm dead."

Jones added "Others will also see me when I am protecting you. If someone tries to kill you, everyone will see me as I protect you." I tell Jones everything about the creatures and the deal. Jones asks "Will the leader actually surrender to you?" I answer "Probably not. I know that the creatures lie and cheat a lot. So he probably won't surrender after I defend myself from the attacks." Jones starts to fade away. He said "Well, I guess I have to go."

I said "Goodbye Jones." while we hug before he completely fades away. The heart locket faded away with him. My mind was focused on Jones. I hear a voice ask "Is everything okay?" I blink a few times before turning to the voice. I see Bloom and Flora. I respond "Y-Yeah, everything is fine." Flora had a look of concern. I told her "I'm fine." but she probably didn't believe it. Bloom said "We have to go to bed."

I get in the bed and Flora gets in after me. She told me "Good night." and kisses me on the forehead as usual. I return the kiss and tell Flora "Good night." before falling asleep.


	9. Jones's Backstory

In the middle of the night, I wake up, as I was hearing sounds in the room. I sit up to look around and both Bloom and Flora are still asleep. I see multiple creatures in the room and I was about to get out of bed. But then I saw someone fighting the creatures. He fends off the creatures one by one until all of them are dead. He leans the sword he was using on the cabinet next to the bed. He looks at me and smiles. I quietly say "Thank you Jones."

I lay back down and Jones said "You're welcome." He takes out a gun and hands it to me. He said "Use it for emergencies." I use a spell to put the gun in some kind of storage dimension until I actually need it. Jones starts to fade away. He said "I will be back soon." He pats me on the head before he completely fades away. I close my eyes and think about Jones as I fall asleep.

In the morning, I wake up and see that Flora is still asleep. Bloom is not in the room. I go to the bathroom and do the usual thing. I leave and see Flora waking up. I walk back to the bed, only to have Flora grab my hand and start taking me to the bathroom. I ask "Do we have to do this every day?" Flora answers "Yes we do." I ask "Why?" as we step into the bathroom. Flora answers "To make sure nothing is infected."

I say "Nothing will get infected." while looking around as Flora takes the bandages off my hand. I hear "It's infected." I jerk up a little and look at Flora. I quickly ask "What?! Really?!" Flora giggles and says "No. I was just messing with you." I say "That wasn't funny." Flora said "It was funny to me." as she continues. I say "No it's not. You could've been serious about an infection." I start to leave when Flora is done with everything.

Flora hugs me from behind and asks "Are you mad at me?" I turn around and kiss her. As I pull away, I say "Not anymore." as she blushes and leave the bathroom. We walk into the main area and everyone is sitting down, talking about random things. Bloom sees me and says "Hey Ashley, come sit with us." I walk over to the couch and sit down. Flora does the same thing. Bloom says "We were wondering if you could tell us about Jones."

I froze when I heard his name. I hesitate before asking "Why do you want to know about him?" Bloom answers "We want to know why you care about him so much." I hesitate again before saying "I was on the Grimsborough Police Department the same time Jones was. I was a rookie and Chief King paired Jones with me as my partner. I was a little shy to meet him, but Jones was just as shy as I was. We introduced ourselves and soon we had a crime scene to investigate."

I stopped as I was remembering the rest of the story. I continue "We solved the case and he was proud of me. After that we had many other cases to solve and we did. When we were not working, he would ususally take me somewhere like an amusement park or we would just drive around in his car talking for a long time. Jones was a funny and smart guy. He treated me like a girlfriend. He would get very protective of me at certain times, but I know he is just looking out for me."

I stop again as I remember the memories. I continue "I thought of him as a father. But then there was one day the department received a call from an unknown person. King sent Jones and I to check it out. When we got there, we were ambushed by these creatures. They called themselves the 'Creatures of the darkness'. They beat both of us up and two creatures held me in place while the leader approaches Jones, who was injured and laying on the ground."

I feel a tear as I try to tell the story without crying. I continue "I was shouting at the leader, telling him not to kill Jones. But one of the creatures holding me put a hand on my mouth. The leader points a gun at Jones's head and said "Goodbye." He pulled the trigger and k-killed Jones. The creatures leave as I run to Jones's body. The police came after that and held a funeral in Jones's honor. I attended the funeral and watched his body get buried right in front of me."

I look around and say "That's the day I vowed to get rid of the creatures of the darkness to avenge Jones." I stop talking as I feel multiple tears start to run down my face. Both Flora and Bloom hug me, trying to make me feel better. Everybody else joins in. I look around and see Jones standing about 5 feet away from me, smiling. I see a tear run down his face as he walks over to me and hugs me. Everybody except Jones let go.

Bloom asks "Woah, did it get cold in here or something?" Stella said "I know. The sudden change of temperature. It was weird." Jones let go and walks over to the side of the couch. I get a headache and stand up. I walk to Flora's room, only to be stopped by a creature. It swings at me and I dodge. I held both of the creature's arms to keep him from attacking. I send a mental message to Jones and hope he got it.

I guess he did because he didn't move at all to protect me. More creatures appear and the Winx stand up. They start making weapons with their magic. After talking about Jones and recalling him dying, I feel my anger build up inside. I let go of one arm and punch my arm through the creature's torso. The creature stopped moving but was still alive. I pull my arm back and grab his spine. I start yanking his spine downwards.

The spine disconnects from the skull and I pull it out. I drop the spine and uppercut the head off of the body. The Winx stare in horror and disgust as I kill the other creatures in a similar way. For one creature, I shove my hand into his back and grab the spine. I start jerking upward until the spine comes out with the skull connected. Bloom says "Ashley's definitely being more violent than usual." Flora said "Maybe it has to do with her receiving Jones's locket."

As the Winx continued to stare in horror and disgust, Jones on the other hand, is smiling. I'm still holding the spine while I freeze a few creatures. I smack all of them with the skull and they break into pieces. I drop the spine and walk towards the last creature. He starts to back away from me. I was about to finish him off, but then Bloom put a hand on my shoulder and said "I think you should sit back for this one."

I didn't respond at all and the Winx go and fight the creature. I sit back and watch as they fight it. Aisha sweeps its legs, making it fall to the ground. Bloom finishes it by impaling its head. The bodies start to quickly disintegrate after that. I use a spell to clean up the blood on the floor. I walk into the bathroom and wash my hands. I walk back out and Bloom motions me to follow her. I follow her and we walk into her room.

We sit on her bed. Bloom asks "Why did you become so violent when you were killing the creatures?" I answer "Talking about J-Jones made m-me feel better on t-the i-inside. But talking about him also increased my a-anger towards the c-creatures." Bloom asks "Why are you stuttering?" I answer "I d-don't know. It u-usually happens when I get f-finished k-killing a lot of c-creatures." Bloom looked thoughtful for a moment. Then Flora walks in.

Flora asks "What's wrong Ashley? You look kind of upset." Bloom said "We're trying to figure out why she's stuttering. She said that it usually happens when she finishes killing a lot of creatures." Flora says "Maybe it's because you are not used to killing so many creatures. You usually kill one or two." I say "You could be right. The last t-time I was violent like that was when I was working with...Jones." I finished the last part quietly. Bloom and Flora looked at me with sad expressions.

Flora hugs me and says "Don't bring back any more sad memories." Bloom joined in on the hug. I smile as I return the hug. We let go and Bloom said "Come on. Let's go see what the others are up to." All of us walk out of the room and into the main area.


	10. Suspicions

Stella said "Do you still feel like killing? Because if you do, I'm getting out of here." Jones is standing next to Stella. He nudges her elbow and Stella asks "Why did I get this sudden feeling of cold air on my elbow?" Flora asks "Did it feel like the air you felt earlier?" Stella nodded. I turn around and walk towards Flora's room while sending Jones a mental message telling him to follow me. Before I enter the room, I hear Flora ask "Did anyone else suddenly get cold?"

I walk in and close the door. I turn around and walk toward Jones. I tell him "You need to stop touching the others. I know sometimes things may be funny but if everybody suddenly becomes cold after you touch them, then you have to stop touching them. You can only touch them if I tell you to or if it's neccesary to protect me." Jones said "I understand." I say "Good. Now let's see what the others are up to."

I open the door and everybody except Flora is looking at me suspiciously. Bloom says "Have a seat Ashley." in a tone I have never heard her speak in. I walk over to the couch and sit down. Tecna and Musa scoot closer to me. Bloom asks "When we suddenly feel cold, do you also feel cold?" I answer "No." Bloom asks "What is your reasoning for this?" I answer "Maybe it only affects you guys. I don't know why it wouldn't affect me."

Bloom asks "Are you sure you're not using some kind of spell to suddenly make us cold?" I answer and ask "I'm sure. Can I go now?" I attempt to stand up, but Musa and Tecna hold me down. In my mind, I was thinking 'The fuck? Let me go!' But what came out was "What are you doing? Let me go." Bloom said "We want you to help us figure out why we suddenly get cold and you don't." I ask "Why is it such a big deal?"

Stella answers "Because it's doesn't make sense." I send Jones a mental message that says 'This time, you can touch them. Grab Musa's and Tecna's arms to try and make them let go of me. I know they will eventually, but we have to try.' Jones walks in front of me and grabs both of Musa's and Tecna's arms. Both Musa and Tecna jerk up from the sudden feeling. Tecna asks "Did it get cold in here?" Musa responds "It did for me."

Everybody else disagrees with them and they start eyeing me suspiciously again. Tecna says "The cold feeling is starting to reach sub zero temperatures." before letting go. Musa says "Yeah. My arms are starting to go numb." before letting go. Jones let go of both of them and I stand up. Bloom grabs my wrists and puts magic handcuffs on them. She said "You're not going anywhere until you cooperate with us." while sitting me back down.

I quickly glance at Flora before turning my attention back to Bloom and ask "What? Am I suddenly the bad guy now?" while focusing on my energy. Bloom answers "You are not considered the bad guy, but you will be if we ever get any proof." I use some of my energy to create an invisible clone of me that was free from the handcuffs. I could only do this because the handcuffs prevent the person wearing them from using magic. What I am doing does not require magic.

I can control the clone and make it turn towards the handcuffs. It starts to pull the handcuffs. Both of the cuffs break at the same time and I stand up. I fuse the invisible clone with myself. But fusing the clone with myself sends all people in a 5 foot range backwards. It sends everybody backwards except Flora. I walk to the doors of the dorm and see Flora walking towards me in my peripheral vision.

As I open the door to leave, Flora grabs my wrist. I look at her and she says "Please don't go. I know you feel like the others are getting on your nerves. But I'm the only one here who doesn't think that you're the cause of the sudden change of temperature." I start to close the door as I think about what I just heard. Flora flashes me a small smile as she sees me close the door. I see something black move in my peripheral vision.

I turn and see a creature. I say "Okay. Can't you guys knock? I mean, come on dude. What if something weird was happening and you just barge in here like you live here." The creature says "Sorry. I will knock the next time I come. Anyway, the leader wants to change the deal." I say "I'm listening." The creature says "The leader thought that 5 days would be too long to wait for you to be done with the attacks. So he shortened down to the rest of today and tomorrow."

I ask "Are you sure he will keep his word?" The creature says "I don't know. You know how we are. We will either lie or cheat to win or get what we want." I say "I will accept the changes." The creature was about to leave, but then I ask "Can I talk to you for a minute?" I open the door and step outside with the creature to talk with him. I close the door and ask "Why are you a creature? The way you talk makes you seem like a good guy."

He answers "I didn't want to be a creature. But a spell was casted on me that makes me look like this forever." I ask "Why don't you join us? You don't have to be a creature." He said "It's part of the spell. It makes me more loyal to the leader, but I still have my free will." I ask "What's your name?" He answers "Before I was turned into a creature, I was called Brian. Now I am just one of the many creatures of the darkness."

He adds "I don't want to make you upset, but back in Grimsborough when the leader killed your partner, I was there, watching." My mind was filled with the thoughts of Jones dying. Brian continues "I was the only one who protested against killing your partner. But all of the creatures laughed at me, including the leader. I actually attended the funeral. I was in the very back. I left when it was over and now serve as a messenger."

I was lost in my mind until I came back to my senses. I say "I can turn you back." I was thinking I should've said that a few minutes ago. Brian asks "Really?" I say "Yes. But if you want to turn back. You need to deliver that message first. Then come back here." Brian says "I understand. I'm going. Bye." I wave goodbye to him as he leaves. I open the door and walk in. I close the door and look at the clock.

I notice that it's almost 10:00. Everybody was staring at me. Flora notices my discomfort and says "It's getting late. We should go to bed." The others kept staring at me for a few seconds, but then they walk to their rooms. Flora asks "Are you coming Ashley?" I answer "Yeah. But I need the main area for a while." Everybody stops walking and Bloom turns around. She asks "Why?" I answer "I'm going to turn that creature back. He's one of the good guys."

Bloom asks "Do you mind if we watch?" I say "I don't mind at all." The creature returns and says "I'm ready." I sit him down in the middle of the room. I sit down in front of him. I ask "Do you remember what you looked like before you were a creature?" Brian nods. I say "Think of that appearance. Concentrate on it." Brian closes his eyes and says "Got it." I say "Hold out your hands." while holding out my hands.

Brian holds his hands out and I put mine on top of his. I see a white glow around me as I close my eyes. I start to see Brian's figure. He looked like he was 18. As soon as I get the full picture, I immediately open my eyes and remove my hands, severing the connection. I say "But...I thought you were dead."


	11. You're not staying in bed all day Part 1

The Winx look at me with shock as I stop to think about what I just said. Brian asks "What makes you say that?" I answer "Everybody thought you were dead. When nobody could find you, everybody assumed you were dead. We sent search parties, but they found nothing." Brian asks "So you're happy to see me again?" I say "Of course I'm happy to see you again." while holding my hands out. Brian also holds his hands out and they connect.

Both of us close our eyes and we focus on his human form. A white glow quickly surrounds Brian as I concentrate harder. I open my eyes and look down, only to see human hands holding my hands. I look up as the white glow fades away. I hug him tight as he becomes fully human again. Brian hugs back and asks "What was the story? Why did everybody think I was dead?"

I say "So, it started the day after you beat up my ex. I was going to visit you to thank you for beating him up. But when I arrived at your house, your parents looked very upset. I asked them what was wrong, and they said that they couldn't find you. They said you never came home the day before. I told them that I saw you yesterday. Then they called the police and started sending search parties to find you."

I look him in the eye and say "The police interrogated me, thinking I had something to do with your disappearance. I told them about you beating up my ex and they went to my ex's house. They asked him if he did anything to you and he said he didn't. The police searched his house and found many weapons. They confiscated them and sent my ex to court. I didn't know the outcome because I didn't go."

Brian asks "Were you a suspect?" I answer "Only for 5 minutes. Your parents told the police that I would never do anything like that. Then they let me go." I ask "Are you going to go back to Red Fountain?" Brian answers "Probably. I had a lot of fun there." He asks "Are you attending Alfea?" I answer "No. I had some injuries. That's why I'm here." Brian says "Well, I hope you get better." He stands up and helps me up.

Brian says "I have to go. Bye." before hugging me. I say "Bye." and he leaves. I feel weak and dizzy and start to walk to Flora's room while putting a hand on my head. Flora asks "Are you feeling okay?" I respond "Yeah. But turning Brian back into a human drained a lot of my energy." I feel myself start to fall forward, but I don't pass out. Flora catches me and I manage to stand back up. Flora puts my arm on her shoulder and wraps her arm around me as we start walking.

We walk to the door and walk in. Flora walks over to the bed and lifts up the covers then laid me in them. She brings the covers up to my neck and walks over to the door to close it. She walks back over to the bed and I see and feel her get in the bed before my eyes close. I hear her say "Good night." while kissing me on the forehead. I let out a "Good night." before completely falling asleep.

In the morning, I still feel tired. But I know I have to get up, mainly to use the bathroom. I get up and walk to the bathroom. But as I walk to the bathroom, I have a feeling that someone is behind me. I ignore it, remembering that everyone is still asleep. I walk into the bathroom and do what I need to do before opening the door. Flora is standing outside of the bathroom. Before I say anything, Flora walks in and closes the door.

Flora changes my bandages and when we were done, I ask "Do you have some kind of sensor or something?" Flora giggles before answering "No. I always get up early." I leave the bathroom and walk over to the bed. I get in and snuggle into the covers. Flora walks over and asks "Are you going to lay in there all day?" I answer "I'll only get up if it's neccesary."

It was quiet until Flora said "Creatures are attacking." I jump out of bed and look around. I look at Flora and I ask "Where are the creatures?" Flora answers "There are not any creatures. I just wanted to get you out of bed." I look at her with an annoyed expression and try to get back in bed. But before I could, Flora grabs my hand and walks towards the door while saying "You're not going to lay in bed all day."

We walk into the main area and since nobody else is up, we walk over to the couch. Flora sits on it normally while I sit on it lazily. Flora asks "Wow. You really are tired aren't you?" I nodded. Flora said "Come here." I scoot closer to her and she wraps her arm around me. I cuddle up to Flora as I start to get comfortable. I start to shiver. Flora notices and asks "Are you cold?" I nodded. Flora conjures a blanket and wraps it around the both of us.

I cuddle up to Flora even more as I feel the blanket wrap around us. I ended up falling asleep. I wake up later, only to see that Flora and I are still the only ones in the main area. I start to move my head. I hear "You're awake?" I answer and ask "Yeah. Where is everybody?" Flora answers "Everybody went shopping. I don't really like shopping that much." I say "I guess we have something in common." Flora giggles.

I ask "Were you sitting there the entire time doing nothing?" Flora answers "No. I read a book." I ask "When did everybody leave?" Flora answers "A few minutes ago." I stand up and say "Well, I'm going to bed. Good night everybody." Flora asks "You do know that it's morning right?" I say "Yeah." while walking toward Flora's room. Then I hear Flora make a weird noise. I turn around and see a few creatures pinning Flora down while trying to get in her pants.

I say "What the fuck are you guys doing? That's my job!" I rush over to Flora and pull off the creature that wasn't pinning her down first. Then I pull off the others. I mutter "Fucking bitch ass creatures have to learn to keep their goddamn hands to themselves." I see Jones move in front of Flora and I send him a 'thank you' mentally.

I kill every creature except one. It starts to back away from me. I ask "Well I wonder, how come you guys can only be killed by head related injuries? It sounds like the anatomy of a regular person if you ask me." I get close to him and continue "Is that it? You creatures are actually humans with the illusion of a creature's appearance?" I put a hand on the creature's head and the creature's torso and start to slowly pull the head backwards until the creature's skin starts to slowly rip.

I say "Well if that's the case, I'm guessing you would die if I did this?" The creature was stuggling, but manages to say "No." over and over while I pull my arm back. I punch my hand through the hole in the creature's neck and it comes out of its head on the other end. I pull my arm out and drop the creature while saying "What a shame. I was only trying to experiment."

I look at my hand, and somehow, I didn't get any blood on it. I walk into Flora's room and lay on the bed. Jones laid next to me. He said "If I ever become living again, I will spend every moment of my life with you. Protecting you. Caring for you." Both of us smile as he starts to fade away. I reach over to him and our fingertips touch as he completely fades away.


	12. You're not staying in bed all day Part 2

Flora walks in and asks "Are you actually going to lay there all day?" I answer "If I have to use the bathroom, I'll get up. But I will come back to the bed." Flora says "I have a better idea." I ask "What?" Flora answers "You can come on a walk with me instead of laying there all day." I thought about it. I have been wanting to go outside for some time. I get up and say "You know what? I will come and walk with you."

I walk over to Flora and she smiles. We walk out and start walking in the forests around Alfea. It was quiet until Flora asks "Do you want to sit down for a little bit?" I nodded and we sat against some trees. I didn't sit right next to Flora, so I conjure a notebook and a pencil. Flora was looking around at the nature that surrounds us while I start drawing. I constantly look back at Flora and the drawing. It was quiet the entire time.

I was looking over the drawing, trying to see if I needed to add anything. I hear "What are you drawing?" I look over at Flora and she moves closer to me. I show her the drawing. The drawing was a very detailed picture of Flora looking at the nature surrounding us. Flora says "I like it. But did you have to put that much detail into my breasts?" I blush slightly before slowly nodding.

I avert my eyes from Flora. But I look back at Flora when I suddenly feel her lips on mine. My blush deepens as Flora deepens the kiss. Flora pins me against the tree while pushing her tongue in my mouth. I start to feel very warm "down there" as the kiss continues. Flora broke the kiss as she needed to breathe. I saw a trail of drool as she pulled away. I say "Flora we can't do this here. Someone might see us."

Flora asks seductively "Oh, are you suggesting we go somewhere private?" I blush while nodding. Flora takes my hand and we start walking until we come across a tree. I ask "A protector oak?" Flora nods. The tree opens up to us and we go inside. I look around and see that it's pretty roomy in here. The oak closes and nobody can see in or out.

I turn my attention to Flora when she dives at me and we fall to the floor. Flora was on top of me. I ask "You've been waiting to do that haven't you?" Flora kisses me and I take that as a yes. I reach my hand over to Flora's ass and squeeze it. Flora moans in my mouth every time I squeeze. Flora breaks the kiss to get up. I get up as well. Flora pins me against the wall of the oak and says "Let's see how wet you are."

I blush as her hand goes into my pants. I moan as she starts to rub while saying "I never thought somebody could become this wet." Flora looks into my eyes and I try to avert her gaze. But Flora turns my head toward her. My blush deepens as she continues. I was about to orgasm, but Flora stops when she noticed how loud I was moaning. She takes her hand out and conjures a dildo. She hands me the dildo while pulling me down to the ground.

Flora spread her legs and before I could take any of her clothes off, Flora uses a spell that makes our clothes disappear. I look around to find them, and see that they are folded neatly in the corner. I turn my attention back to Flora and I insert the dildo. She moans as I move it in and out. Flora moans "Faster." I move the dildo faster and Flora moans louder. I could tell she was going to orgasm soon. I hit her g-spot and she moans loud.

Flora stops me from moving the dildo anymore. She pushes me down and gets on top of me, with the dildo still inside of her. Flora whispers in my ear "I want us to cum together." while pushing the dildo inside of me, instantly hitting my g-spot. Both of us moan loud as our g-spots are being hit at the same time. Flora speeds up and I start to feel myself orgasm.

Both of us moan loud in perfect sync. After both of us orgasmed at the same time, we lay on the floor for a few minutes. Both of us moan from pleasure as Flora gets up. She takes the dildo out and it disappears. I get up and walk over to our clothes. I pick up our clothes and hand Flora her clothes. We put our clothes on and Flora kisses me passionately before we leave.

I walk out first and Flora follows. My legs start shaking and one leg collapses under me. Flora catches me, asking "What's wrong?" I say "Nothing. I'm probably still feeling the pleasure." Flora let go and I start to walk fine. We walk back to Alfea and walk to the dorm. We walk inside.

We see that everybody is still gone. I ask "Is Stella on a shopping spree or something?" Flora answers "Probably. If she wasn't, they would've been back by now." I sit on the couch and Flora sits right next to me. Flora cuddles up to me. I wrap my arm around Flora. I have a feeling that Flora and I are becoming more than just friends. I know we have boyfriends. But come on, love is...love. I conjure the notebook and pencil I was using earlier and I start drawing.

Flora looks at the notebook and watches me draw. I start to draw Flora, then I start to draw myself. When the picture was done, Flora looks at it. It was a very detailed drawing of Flora and I walking in the forest. Flora smiles and looks at me. She kisses me and pushes her tongue in my mouth. I'm guessing she liked it. Flora pulls away while licking her lips. We sit up properly as we hear the door open.

The Winx walk in and all of them except Stella look exhausted. Stella says "That was a fun day. Wouldn't you agree girls?" The Winx groan at Stella's question. Stella however, takes all of the shopping bags and heads into her room. Bloom asks "What did you two do today?" Flora answers "We went on a walk in the forest." Musa says "That sounds better than going on a shopping spree with Stella." Everybody agreed with Musa.

I hear Jones talking to me. I look over to my left and Jones was saying something. He says "I saw some creatures in the other room. They looked like they were looking for something." I stand up and I follow Jones. I walk into the room and close the door. The creatures look at me and they dash towards me. I fight the creatures and defeat them. For the last one, I open the door and throw it out. I step out of the room and see the Winx looking at the creature.

I kill the creature by ripping its head off and the body disintegrates. I drop the head and it also disintegrates. I actually start to feel tired and walk back into Flora's room. I close the door and walk over to the bed. I lay down and close my eyes. The door opens and I hear multiple footsteps. They walk over to the bed. I hear in Bloom's voice "We need to ask her something, but I don't want to wake her up."

I hear in Stella's voice "Then I'll do it." I feel hands on my shoulders pull me up and start to shake me. I open my eyes and say "I'm awake. You can stop shaking me now Stella." Stella stops shaking me. Bloom asks "We are curious Ashley, and we want to know. How did you know that there were creatures in here?" I was still tired, so I ask "Um, could you repeat that?"

Bloom repeats the question and I answer "I had a feeling that there was something in here. Something that didn't belong." Bloom asks "Are you sure?" I answer "I'm sure." Stella asks "Now that we have that out of the way, are you all ready to play Spin the Bottle?" Everybody agreed and Flora asks me "Do you want to play?" I nod and walk into the main area with the rest of them. When I walk into the main area, I see that the specialists are sitting around a bottle.

I lightly blush as I see both Alex and Brian are here. The blush goes away as I sit down. Stella asks "So? Who wants to spin the bottle first?"


	13. Spin the Bottle

Stella waited a few moments before saying "No one? I'll spin it first." Stella spins the bottle, and it points at Brandon. They get up and kiss. Then it was Bloom's turn. Bloom spins the bottle and it points at Sky. They get up and kiss. This happened to everyone and their boyfriends. The only people who haven't kissed anyone yet are me, Brian, and Alex. I became nervous as I thought who the bottle might point at next.

I spin the bottle. It lands on Brian. We get up and walk to each other. As we kiss, everybody stares at us. When it was time to stop kissing, I try to pull back, but I can't. Brian was holding me close to him. He forces his tongue in my mouth and starts to grope me, in front of everybody. Everybody clearly sees that I am trying to get away from Brian. Flora and Alex get up and walk over to us. Flora tries to pull me away from Brian as Alex tries to pull Brian away from me.

When I feel Brian squeeze, I whimper. Suddenly, Alex pulls Brian off of me with a burst of anger. Flora brings me over to the Winx. All of them try to comfort me with soothing words. I feel myself shaking. Flora rubs my back soothingly. I look at the specialists. All of them were yelling at Brian, especially Alex. I'm traumatized right now. It reminds me of when my ex almost raped me. I hear Brian say "Don't believe me? Watch this." He walks over to me.

I feel my fear rise as Brian gets closer. He pulls me off the floor. I thought he was going to apologize. But what he really did was kiss me again. I couldn't move. His hands start to grope me again as he kisses me. Alex yanks Brian off of me. Brian says "What are you doing? Ashley liked it! She didn't try to push me away." I don't move at all. Flora asks "Ashley?" while waving her hand in front of my face. I don't blink.

Alex yells "Damn it! You traumatized her!" Flora brings me over to the Winx and sits me down gently. Once I was on the floor, I curl up into a ball and start rocking back and forth. Alex yells "You were supposed to apologize!" I hear the Winx trying to comfort me with soothing words. I see Jones with an angry expression standing next to Brian. I stop rocking back and forth and sit normally. But I'm still traumatized.

Flora puts her hands on my shoulders and says "Please respond to me Ashley." in a sad tone. Flora hugs me and I saw a few tears run down her face as she hugged me. I didn't respond, but I felt how sad Flora was. I quietly say "F...Flora..." Flora stops hugging me and looks at me. I continue "Get...him out of here. I never want to see him again." Flora hugs me before telling the guys they have to leave. I notice I'm still shaking.

The Winx continue to comfort me as the specialists leave. As they leave, Daphne walks in. She was about to say something, but notices what was going on. Daphne walks over and asks "What happened?" Bloom answers "Ashley's traumatized." Daphne asks "How did this happen?" Bloom answers "I don't think I can tell you that without her permission." Bloom looks at me and I nod. Bloom tells Daphne what happened.

I start to feel better, but notice that I won't stop shaking. Daphne asks "Why are you shaking?" Flora puts a hand on my arm and says "She's cold." Stella says "It was getting late anyway." The Winx stand up and Flora helps me up. We walk into Flora's room and we get in the bed. Flora kisses my forehead while saying "Good night." I kiss her forehead and say "Good night." before I fall asleep.

The next day, I get up, go to the bathroom, do what I need to do and wait for Flora. Flora comes to the bathroom a minute later and does the usual routine. I leave and Flora goes into the main area. I also notice that Bloom is not in the room. I guess all of them were in the main area talking about something. Jones appears and I tell him "Today is the day that I will have to face the leader of the creatures. If the time comes, protect me. I don't care if everyone else sees you. Just protect me."

Jones nods in understanding. Then the Winx and Daphne walk in. Bloom says "Ashley, we've been talking, and we think before you go to face the leader, you need a plan." I ask "Wait, you guys aren't coming with me?" Flora answers "We are. We just think you need a plan." I ask "So, are we going to plan it out right now? Or did you guys already think of a plan?" Tecna answers "If the scenerio goes as we think it will go, then our plan will work perfectly."

I ask "What's the plan?" Tecna answers "Here's the plan: All of us go with you to the leader. If the leader does not surrender and you have to fight him, we will stand back and not interfere. But if the leader cheats at all, we will interfere with the fight. There is no possible way he can take on all of us at once." I thought about it. I say "Sounds good." Bloom says "Okay. We all agree on this plan and it's the one we are going to use. Don't forget it."

Stella asks "When are we going?" Everybody looks at me. I answer "I don't know the way. But a creature will come and take us there." We all kind of sat there quietly until Bloom asks "Tecna, what would happen if this doesn't go as planned?" Tecna answers "Well, there is a 10% chance that a miracle will happen. But other than that, Ashley would lose the battle." I stiffen at the last part.

Flora notices and rubs her hand in circles on my back while saying "Don't worry Ashley. I'm sure you will defeat the leader." I loosen up and smile at Flora. Stella brought up some random conversation about fashion and I heard a voice talking to me. I turn my head and I see Jones. He says "Ashley I want you to be careful when fighting the leader. I have a feeling that he will have more than 1 or 2 tricks up his sleeve."

I ask "What do you mean?" out loud. All noise in the room stops and everybody looks at me. Bloom asks "Who are you talking to?" I think before answering "Just a voice in my head." Bloom raised an eyebrow at me. Jones answers "I'm saying I have a feeling that the leader will use everything he has to beat you and will even try to kill you." I close my eyes as I think about what Jones said.

Bloom asks "Are you okay Ashley?" I nod. Bloom says "I don't think you should fight the leader. You've started acting weird today." Tecna says "She's fine. I'm not picking up any signs of diseases or illnesses." Bloom says "Okay. But I'm going to keep an eye on you." I open my eyes, just now realizing that they were closed the entire time. I feel dizzy and put a hand on my head. Flora asks "Are you okay?"

I answer "Yeah. Just a little tired." Bloom says "Then if you're tired, you need to rest. We will wake you up when the creature gets here. Just go to sleep." I lay down on the bed and close my eyes. Before I'm certain I fall asleep, I hear Stella say "She is so cute when she sleeps."

I wake up, as I hear someone telling me to wake up. I open my eyes, and Flora was telling me to wake up. I get out of bed and Flora says "The others are with the creature in the main area. They're waiting." I walk with Flora into the main area and the creature asks "Do you have everything you need? You better because I'm not bringing you back unless you win." I nod.

As soon as the creature said 'Unless you win', everybody knew that a fight was going to happen. The creature walks into a portal and everybody follows.


	14. It's over

As we exit the portal, I notice how gloomy the place looks. I see the Winx are looking around as well. We walk for a few minutes before we approach the leader. He sits on his throne, glaring at me. He says "Oh, I see that you came after all." I say "Well, yeah, you sent someone to get us." The leader says "Let's get to the point. I'm not going to surrender and we will have to fight. If I win, you give us the laptop." He smirks.

I say "If I win, you will surrender and get rid of all of the creatures." The leader says "Deal." He gets off his throne and walks over to the Winx. He says "Just so you don't try anything..." and snaps his fingers. The Winx were now strapped into chairs. To me, it looks like they're strapped in pretty tight. Stella asks "Why are these restraints so tight? It's going to ruin my skin." The leader ignores Stella and turns to me.

The leader asks "Ready to lose?" I respond "Not if you are." while teleporting my sword to me. He pulls out a sword as well. I look around and don't see Jones anywhere. I hope he has a plan. The leader dashes toward me unexpectedly. I dodge his attack right before he hit me. He says "I see your reflexes are still pretty good. But can you dodge this?" He disappears and I know he is either above me or below me.

I say "Ionic vortex." and a very powerful vortex appears around me. I look up and see the leader stuck in the vortex. I exit the vortex and ask "How do you like this?" while forming a fireball in my hand. I toss it in the vortex. Fire starts to merge with the winds of the vortex to become a flaming vortex. The leader flew out of the vortex on fire. The vortex disappears as he lands on the ground. He says "I'm not done just yet."

The leader whistles and creatures start to close in on me. As soon as they get close enough, I say "Chaos blast." and an explosion occurs. After the explosion was done, no creatures are left, except the leader. He slowly gets up, grunting as he did so. He backs up until he reaches the wall. He pulls a lever and I immediately start coughing. My vision starts to go blurry, but I could see that black smoke is floating around me.

I hear footsteps running towards me. I don't have enough time to react before I get hit in the chest with something hard. I was hit with that same object repeatedly. I got hit in the head a few times. The smoke starts to clear. I still feel like coughing, as I inhaled some of the smoke. The blurriness in my vision starts to go away. I was lying on the ground with some blood. The leader approaches me and says "You're going to die the same way your partner did." while pointing a gun to my head.

But then, we heard the sound of a car. We look at the direction it was coming from, and we see a car speeding towards us. The leader pulls the gun away from my head and points it at the car. He shoots, but it does nothing. The car hits the leader and stops. The leader flies back about 30 feet. I look at the car and see that it's a police car with the words 'Grimsborough Police Department' on the side. I smile as the driver exits the car.

Jones walks over to me and helps me up. I ask "Is he dead?" We look at the leader's body. It starts to move. It immediately gets up and yells "No! I will never die!" He rushes toward us. We move out of the way and I slice his leg off as he approaches. He falls on the ground and it quickly grows back. While he is getting up, I free the Winx from their restraints and they transform.

The leader cast a spell on himself. I swing at him and hit him, but he didn't have any injuries. Jones shoots him and he gets injured by the bullet. I teleport my sword away as Jones asks "Do you still have the gun I gave you?" I nod and bring the gun out of the storage dimension. I get next to Jones and say "Just like old times." We aim our guns at the leader and he rushes toward us. We dodge and shoot him. He says "You can't kill me."

Jones asks "Ready to play High or low?" I answer and ask "Yeah. High or low?" Jones answers "High." and I shoot leader in its upper body. I say "Low." and jones shoots the leader in its lower body. We do this until the leader is lying on the floor. I ask "Do you surrender?" The leader grunts "No." and I aim the gun at his head. Jones says "Wait. I think I should do it. He killed me, so I'm going to repay him."

Jones points his gun at the leader. He pulls the trigger and kills the leader. I say "It's over. We won." I look at Jones and he starts glowing. I ask "What's happening?" Jones answers "I don't know. I might have to leave." I start to ask "But why would you-" I cut myself off as I realize why this is happening. Jones was sent here to protect me. Now since there is no threat aiming towards me, he has to leave.

I hug Jones as he continues to glow. Jones returns the hug and I say "I don't want you to leave me again. Not like this." I feel tears starting to run down my face. Jones says "I feel the same way. But this is fate. We can't change anything about this. We have to accept it." The glowing intensifies and I still hold on to Jones. The Winx cover their eyes as the glowing becomes brighter. When the glowing disappears, I let go. But I get pulled back towards the person. I look at the person and I see Jones in solid form.

I ask "You're alive?" Jones answers "Yeah. I guess I wasn't disappearing after all." We hug tighter than before and the Winx walk over to us. We let go and I ask "Do you think we should go to Grimsborough to celebrate?" Jones answers "Definitely. I would love to see everyone again. Even Ramirez." I laugh at Jones's comment and Stella says "We need to be properly dressed for a party." An orb of light circles around all of us except Jones.

The orb goes away and we had new clothes. Stella asks "Do you want a new outfit?" Jones answers "No thanks. I'm good." I ask "Ready to go?" Everyone nodded and I teleport us to Grimsborough. We walk until we arrive at the police department. I tell Jones to wait outside before I enter. Everybody looks at me and Grace says "Ashley, it's very nice to see you again." I say "You too." Alex asks "What's with the outfit?"

I answer "Wait and see." I turn to the door and say "You can come in now." Everybody looks at the door and Jones walks in. Grace's expression changes to happiness very quick. She hugs Jones and everybody else walks over to Jones. Alex, Nathan, Ramirez, and Chief King hug him and they look at me. I was about to say something, but all of them hug me at the same time. I guess they were happy to see me.

I say "We came here to celebrate Jones's return. Do you guys want to party with us?" Chief King answers "Why not? It has been pretty boring around here anyways with no cases to be solved." Once the party was approved, the Winx set everything up in less than 10 seconds. Chief King asks "Just so that I can get this out of the way, are you coming back to the Grimsborough Police Department?" I was silent and this catches everybody's attention.

I answer "I don't know. I like being around the Winx. But I know that I always catch the killer when I'm solving a case. So, I can't decide." It was quiet for a few moments before Grace says "How about we do this: You can stay with your friends, but when we need you, you come down here." I ask "I like that. But how will I know if there is a murder?" Alex answers "We'll call you." I say "Alright."

The party starts and everybody talked for a while. But then Jones walks up to me and asks "Do you want to go for a ride?" I quickly nod and we walk outside. Jones enters his police car and I get in after him. But when I get in, I notice his car has a sun roof. I ask "Why do you have a sun roof?" Jones answers "Get in the back and you will see." I climb in the back and the sun roof opens. I ask "Can I stand while you are driving?"

Jones answers "Yeah. Just be careful." I stand up and Jones starts to drive slowly. As soon as I'm sure I'm steady, Jones drives faster. We were actually doing donuts in the parking lot. The Winx walk out of the police department and they smile at us. I yell "Best day ever!"


End file.
